


Til The End Of The Line

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Kiss, Hugs, Infinity War AU, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, bucky hates the color orange, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Til The End Of The Line

“Steve?” Bucky breaths out sounding scared and unsure.

Steve looks to him in horror as his body starts to fade away and he moves on auto pilot, running towards him and grabbing his body tightly in a soul crushing hug, never letting go.

When Bucky starts to fully fade he takes Steve with him and together they vanish, when they open their eyes again, they are surrounded by nothing, but orange, so much orange, but there not dead….just….some place.

They both look around and start to see others join them in this place before looking back to each other, Steve pulls Bucky in for a kiss that’s 70 years over do. When they pull apart they both have unbelievable loving smiles on their faces.

“Took you long enough punk.” Bucky teases going in for another kiss.

“You mean took you long enough jerk.” Steve mumbles before kissing Bucky yet again.

When they pull apart this time, they look around them again before looking to each other. Bucky makes a face before saying “I really hate the color orange.” with the most grumpy voice.

Steve can’t do anything but laugh at the craziness of it all before hauling his love back into another soul crushing kiss.


End file.
